


Growth

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Character Development, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: Cora freezes, because she does want to come along, but then she would have to deal with facing Ryder Sr who she hasn’t seen in at least a month because Sara is always kind enough to mention when he’ll board the ship or be around the station. It’s something Cora can admit she’s ashamed of but she also knows herself well enough that Ryder Sr would probably be a paste on the wall if she saw him in the past month.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had mixed feelings about Cora especially because she went hard about pathfinder specifically at my MRyder, and while I get why she's mad I didn't like that she was throwing the blame on mryder. Second playthrough and I'm warming up to her immensely more. She's awesome, though still don't know if I'm progressing in her friendship.
> 
> So, here's a fic where she puts the blame on the asshole who caused the situation.
> 
> Also, possibly an unpopular opinion but Alec Ryder reminds me too much of the irresponsible 90s sitcom Dad who "Doesn't understand" their kids and tries to relate but "military" and "never was around" which yeah he was n7 so I can understand not being around. But I'm tired of it, I'm tired of Dads in fiction who get a freepass for their abuse, even if it was _unintentional_ abuse. 
> 
> Don't understand your kids? _Ask_ them what they're interested in, honestly.
> 
> Woo didn't mean to let it get this long anyway; I hope you enjoy, I really liked writing out this, and exploring Cora growing and changing as a character.

Cora listens to the pathfinders with half an ear. Her pathfinders, and that thought doesn’t give a bitter tinge anymore.

Sara rubs a hand over her face and grimaces, “Told you Dad would be a shit mayor.” She’s saying to Scott.

Scott grimaces and nods, “I know, I know, I just thought...” He sighs and rubs at his neck where his broken helmet had dug into his skin; only his biotics had kept all the Ryders alive.

How Ryder Sr survived the transfer of Sam is something Cora doesn’t truly understand but Lexi is one hell of a doctor she knows that much.

The citizen, Jacob? Jared? Something with a J, squeezes their hands together, “I hope you can help there isn’t much we can say to him without him getting snappy. We get this is a military outpost but not everyone out of Cryo is _from_ military.”

“We should have known when he pushed.” Sara sighs.

“You mean that he’d become a total obsessive freak? Yeah. Should have fought harder for that Science outpost like you wanted.” Scott groans and starts towards the door, “Want to come along Cora, Peebee?”

Cora freezes, because she does want to come along, but then she would have to deal with facing Ryder Sr who she hasn’t seen in at least a month because Sara is always kind enough to mention when he’ll board the ship or be around the station. It’s something Cora can admit she’s ashamed of but she also knows herself well enough that Ryder Sr would probably be a paste on the wall if she saw him in the past month.

At this point the twins might even hope she does with the look they exchange.

The Ryder twins, twin pathfinders, and damn good at it.

Better than Cora would have been; and that bites into her heart even if she’s forgiven their part in it. She didn’t want them to die just to gain Sam and pathfinder authority. Ryder Sr almost had already.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Cora says, looking Sara in the eyes.

Sara smiles at her, dorky and sweet; someone who Cora would never think is a frontline soldier when she’s such a brain.

“Me too if Blondie is going.” Peebee says with a chirp.

Cora shakes herself and rolls her eyes. “One day...” She says to Peebee.

Peebee blinks at her with wide eyes, “One day you’ll get a personality?”

“Guys please!” The twins echo eachother and they give that _look_ to eachother again as if they couldn’t be _happier_ that they echoed eachother. Not that Cora can blame them, they had almost lost eachother.

Cora straightens and places her hands behind her back, “Yes Sirs.”

Peebee rolls her eyes and starts pushing Scott, “Come on, come on. Before she loses her personality again.”

Scott snorts and goes out the door.

Sara glances at Cora once more, takes the few steps to Cora’s side, and places a hand on her arm, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Cora tries to restrain the urge to kiss Sara, not the time or place to makeout. One thing the Asari Huntress’ taught her, there was a place and a time.

With a little wicked grin, Sara pecks Cora’s lips and then pulls back, “Later, me and Scott? We got your back okay?”

“Okay.” Cora breathes.

They leave the small complex and head straight for the Mayors “house” which isn’t much bigger than any of the other complexes but it does have a vivid splatter of pink, all different hues, all over it from the twin Ryder’s last visit.

Cora wasn’t there but she heard from Liam that Scott and Sara had _not_ been happy, and she’s still fuzzy how that means pink paint but she’s never had a parental bond like the Ryders.

Ryder Sr opens the door and a frown forms on his lips, his hand tightening around the cane he’s holding, “Knew you were coming. What is it now?”

Sara and Scott glance at eachother and then Sara sighs, whispering fiercely, “Just because I’m _older_ doesn’t mean that’ll work everytime.”

Sam connection, Cora decides, of course they found a way to talk to eachother that way.

Cora hopes they keep it closed when Sara is busy with her. She grimaces.

“You can’t keep bossing the outpost around like it’s some dictatorship, Dad.” Sara starts pushing the door open wider, left hand already waving.

“I’m not being a dictator, come on honey--”

“Don’t honey her, Dad this is a serious conversation.” Scott snaps.

“Seriously stop, you can’t do that when we’re having an argument.” Sara agrees, then pointing at her Dad, “Stop being a dick, we held back because that shit with Sam and you losing parts of your brain permanently was fucking terrifying and we didn’t want to lose you.”

“But you can’t keep doing this, we have to tell you when your fucking up.” Scott starts pointing his finger.

Ryder Sr grimaces at them, looking cowed but a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes (When did Cora stop being able to read his emotions), “You think I’m fucking up huh, Son?”

“Don’t Son him.” Sara growls.

“What would I call him daughter of mine?” Ryder Sr says a twitch to his lips.

“Your not _listening_.” Scott snaps knocking his knuckles hard against the door with a _thunk thunk_.

“Do better Dad or we’re going to give the mayorship over to Bradley he’s second in line in the command anyway and we’ll send you back to the Nexus. This is an _outpost first_ military second. You need to start respecting that and being more cautious. I don’t know what’s suddenly turned you around but you need to calm down.” Sara heaves a breath at the end and crosses her arms.

Silence.

Suffocating enough that Cora tries not to shift.

Peebee _is_ shifting around peeking over Sara’s shoulder and eyeing Ryder Sr like she does when she’s looking at new interesting Rem Tech.

 _Or_ someone who has attacked the Ryder Twins (Peebee’s oddly possessive of her friends like that, Cora’s noted).

All three Ryders are staring at eachother and then Ryder Sr glances at Peebee with a cautious glance, and then at Cora. “Cora?”

“It’s Harper.” Cora spits out before she can help herself.

Scott and Sara wince.

Ryder Sr stares before nodding, mouth tightening. “Harper, what do you think?”

“I think you’ve made a shitty situation worse. Sara and Scott have put a lot of effort into Eos, it’s almost a perfect planet.” Cora says, straightening, and holding her hands tightly so they don’t shake. But she knows her biotics will probably start acting up soon. She can already feel the tremors against her skin, the sparks of blue that even make Peebee focus on Cora.

Sara glances at her with an exasperated look, because they’ve discussed Cora’s perfectionism multiple times.

Suddenly the tension eases, not by much, but enough, and Cora looks Ryder—Alec in the eyes. “You can’t bulldoze your way over everyone when your a Mayor. It’s not the same as military. The Asari-” She gulps and blinks before straightening until her shoulders ache with the strain, “From my experience treating a civilian population even one with military training as if it’s a squad on the battlefield is _asking_ for a mutiny. Fix it before it becomes an issue, Alec.”

The other three are staring at her, Sara the only one with a wicked smile, pride radiating from her.

It makes the aching gnawing fear and terror in Cora’s heart settle a little, not feel so all-encompassing. Makes the world feel a little less dark around the edges of her eyes. Her chest hurt less and she can _finally_ release the air that she was holding there.

“Understood.” Alec nods her then at his twins. “I’ll be better, Sara, Scott.”

“Good.” Sara says with a nod.

Scott nods too, his eyes finally leaving Cora.

The Ryders shift from foot to foot before Scott and Sara glance at eachother again (Cora knows it’s been a month of seeing them doing that but it still drives her crazy especially now that she’s realizing they might be actually having a full conversation in Sam’s channel). They nod at their dad, “Stay safe….dad” Echoing eachother they start towards the tempest.

Peebee and Cora a step behind them.

Peebee starts whining, “I was hoping for some more fists, come on guys.”

“You _wanted_ us to fight our Dad?” Scott asks.

Peebee shrugs, and stretches her arms above her head, “I mean it’s more interesting then when Sara catches you and Liam locking lips the first time. Or Scott catching Cora and Sara.”

“When you live on the Citadel together for sixteen years hard not to get used to catching eachother.” Scott says with a laugh.

Cora glances back at the Ryder S-Alec’s house and is surprised to see Alec looking at them with a fond expression.

Alec looks at Cora, an apology clear on his face, “Sorry.” He mouths.

Cora stops, turns around fully and crosses her arms.

Alec grimaces, it’s not easy actually talking when they’re far apart but he looks remorseful.

It’s not enough, Cora thinks, it might never be enough.

Alec leans on the cane and starts out of his house.

The bickering behind Cora has slowed, and she’s sure they’re watching this too, but she can’t think of that or she’ll start freaking out again and she knows the signs of a panic attack; earlier was pretty bad, and her muscles are still slowly unclenching, but she fortifies herself and raises her eyes to meet Alec.

Alec who limps towards her; his left leg dragging a little and maybe one day the Nexus will have enough resources to give him a proper brace but for now they’re still using priority resources on weapons and food.

Finally he stops in front of Cora and raises a hand as if to place it on her shoulder.

At Cora’s sharp glance he lets it drop.

“I’m sorry. I can’t fix what I did, but I knew you weren’t ready. Not yet. Your a good second, but now. Now you would be a good pathfinder, if that helps.” Alec says and his shifting body language indicates he probably shit at owning up to his mistakes.

That right there makes Cora wonder how blind she was. He was a great man, a great leader, but he’s not a _good man_.

Cora bites her lip and tries to keep the tears from her eyes.

A warm familiar hand settles on her back. Sara’s standing next to her; like she has since a month ago when they started flirting.

“You better not be upsetting my girlfriend.” Sara tries, humor running dry at the end of _friend_ and her voice cracking.

Cora barely bites back a laugh that turns into a _hec_ sound.

Sara rubs her back. “Cora?”

Cora rubs at her eyes, she’s never felt so fucked up before, and she tries to contain it but it just keeps flooding out. “I deserved better.” It comes out of her before she can think, “I was the second in command and I don’t blame Sara or Scott. I do blame you. I could forgive that if you had _talked_ to me at any time. We had months before we left, we had time before it went fubar on the Hyperion.” All the vitriol that’s been building and stewing in her chest finally has a release valve and it feels _good_ spitting it out at Alec. For once Cora isn’t following her books or code or hero worship and while she loves all those things it feels good letting loose.

“I know--”

“Do you?” Cora cuts him off sharply, her biotics causing a small tremor beneath their feet.

Sara’s hold tightens around her.

“No you probably don’t because I don’t think the genius in you has ever failed an N7 test or failed a mission so badly except this one.” Cora takes a deep breath, “I deserved better.” Her voice is still cracking, _Goddess dammit_.

“I’m sorry.” Alec says again, “I can’t do anything else, I am sorry I hurt you. You were my best.”

“Not good enough.” Sara interjects.

Cora feels a burst of warmth, because how many women or men would defend her against their own father.

“Your right, both of you.” Alec says with a weary tone that only makes Sara’s hand tighten around Cora _._

Cora still feels unsatisfied, feels like she deserves more, but the aching feeling in her chest isn’t healing because she’s yelling, and she’s not going to keep beating the man down. She knows where the line is drawn and while Alec isn’t forgiven, maybe never forgiven, she at least doesn’t want to continue this. “Goodbye Alec.” She says, finally.

Alec nods, “I’m sorry, Harper, take care of my kid, alright? She’s one of a kind.”

That at least makes Cora snort, “More like she takes care of me.” She rubs at her eyes and turns away from him because she can’t go from anger to joking so quick especially with him, “Sara won’t get hurt, not unless I’m dead first.” She says before walking towards Peebee and Scott.

“ _Now that’s what I’m talking about!”_ Peebee hisses.

“Peebee not _now_.” Scott says. An exasperated look on his face.

Cora’s shoulder release some of their tension and she can’t help a little chuckle, “Well next time maybe you’ll actually see that biotic paste.”

“Please don’t.” The twins say and grimace at eachother.

“They’re friends now.” Scott winces.

“They’re friends now.” Sara reaffirms with a little grin, arm still wrapped around Cora’s waist.

“As if I could be friends with a dried up husk….” Peebee starts.

“Dried up husk, that’s something my biotics _could_ make you.” Cora says and if it’s flimsy barb no one points it out.

All the way to the Tempest Cora doesn’t look back, and when Sara stops her at the ramp she doesn’t flinch or cry or burst into a rant. Which is something, Cora thinks.

“You okay?” Sara asks, pressing a hand against Cora’s cheek.

Cora stares at Sara, and kisses her hard.

Sara falls into it easily, as if it’s nothing to kiss the girl who just yelled at her father, and Cora doesn’t go easy, keeps kissing and mouthing at Sara’s lips until they’re both out of breath and lips swollen. “Guess that’s a not yet, huh?” Sara breathes against her cheek.

“Not yet, but your here.” Cora whispers, trying not to show her fear. She’s depended on too many people in the past but Sara at least, she hopes, won’t leave her.

“Unless I die I’m here until you make me into a paste.” Sara says kissing Cora’s cheek, once, twice, a third time against Cora’s lips.

Cora laughs and kisses her back, tongue pressing against Sara’s plush lips and this time heat burns low in her belly. “Never gonna happen Ryder.”

“Good, come on there’s some ice cream and we can watch one of Liam’s movies. Maybe Scott and Liam won’t ruin it and kiss during the explosions.” Sara says pulling her up the ramp.

“You wish, Ryder, your brother knows explosions get Liam going.” Cora can’t believe she said that, she’s obviously still not at one hundred percent.

Sara chuckle-snorts, and covers her mouth, a flush running across her cheeks. “Oh god I need to tell him that, he’ll hate us both.”

Cora rolls her eyes but follows Sara back into the Tempest. Her heart aching, but when she looks at Sara, it soothes and warms in a way that Cora thinks she’ll never _not_ want.

 


End file.
